


Такое не должно случаться с ветеринаром

by chipchirgan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipchirgan/pseuds/chipchirgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Деклан не мог представить работы лучше, чем в лондонском зоопарке, пока не встретился с Джеймсом Уотсоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такое не должно случаться с ветеринаром

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Shouldn't Happen to a Vet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449405) by [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina). 



> Переведено для команды Деклана МакРея на ЗФБ-2015.

**Часть I. Такое не должно случаться с ветеринаром**

Вновь обретя способность видеть, Деклан отстраненно задумался, почему веки левого глаза словно склеились. Он неловко провел рукой по лицу – ладонь стала липкой и красной: на лбу над бровью запеклась кровь, по виску щекотно стекала теплая струйка. Деклан опустил на пол голову, полную тупой боли, и попытался восстановить порядок событий.

Он хорошо помнил, как пришел на работу, вошел в автоматизированную систему зоопарка, обмениваясь шутками с коллегами из отдела крупных жвачных, проверил расписание дежурств. Однако понять, почему он лежит на полу террариума с разбитой головой и где все, это воспоминание не помогало.

И тут он вспомнил о Прийе. Сегодня была его очередь работать за нее. Сама она сидела дома с близнецами, пока ее жена на последнем месяце беременности лежала на сохранении. Начальнику очень не понравилось, что она решила воспользоваться своим правом на отпуск по уходу за детьми, и остальные ветеринары решили скооперироваться и разделить между собой ее обязанности.

Деклан снова встрепенулся, с сожалением отмечая, что он не дома под одеялом. У тебя сотрясение, сказал он себе, поэтому все и плывет перед глазами. Сотрясение, однако, не объясняло чертовски острую боль в бедре. Осознание того, что он ранен, придало Деклану сил, тошнота и сонная одурь начали отступать. Давай, адреналин, мысленно подбодрил себя Деклан, действуй.

Он огляделся, стараясь не обращать внимания на режущую боль в ноге, и увидел, что самый большой инкубатор лежит на боку среди осколков стекла наблюдательного окошка. Очевидно, падая, он зацепил голову Деклана. В инкубаторе были яйца комодских драконов – гордость Прийи. Потрясенный, Деклан сел, морщась от боли. Если остались неразбитые яйца, их нужно срочно поместить в тепло, тогда, может быть, зародыши выживут.

Попытка встать повлекла за собой еще один почти обморок, из которого Деклан с трудом выкарабкался. Он осторожно ощупал ногу: боль была невыносимая, от малейшего движения под веками вспыхивали искры. Похоже, открытый перелом. Деклан снова провел пальцами по ноге, чтобы найти место, где кость пробила плоть, но нащупал только гладкие чешуйки.

Комодские драконы, сквозь тошноту подумал он. Прийя. Инкубатор. Очень медленно Деклан поднял голову и посмотрел на свою ногу.

Маленький ящер обвился вокруг нее, с наслаждением вонзив зубы в бедро. Деклан уставился на него мутным взглядом.

– Приятель, ты что, не читал расписание? Тебе еще месяц в яйце сидеть.

Что-то было не так. Когда Шейла, взрослая дракониха, неожиданно снесла яйца, из которых могли вылупиться дракончики, ветеринарный отдел прошел инструктаж, и Деклан знал, чего ждать от комодцев. Молодые драконы были стеснительными, прятались на деревьях и питались большими насекомыми. В длину они едва достигали фута, были зеленого цвета, коренастые.

Изящная розовая ящерка, вцепившаяся в ногу Деклана, любовно обвила его голень двадцатидюймовым тонким хвостом со светло-вишневыми полосками и вонзила зубы еще глубже. Определенно что-то было не так.

– Деклан! – раздался голос из-за инкубатора.

Кажется, это был один из смотрителей, Лео, тот, который работал с крокодилами.

– Что это за хрень? Расколотила окошко и выпрыгнула!

– Не знаю, друг, – прохрипел Деклан, с трудом шевеля пересохшими губами. – Я, по-моему, ударился головой.

– Не двигайся. – Лео беззвучно подобрался к нему с сетью и петлей на древке.

Ящерица подняла голову, вытащив длинные клыки из ноги слегка приободрившегося Деклана, и с любопытством посмотрела на Лео. Потом зашипела, раскрыв алую пасть, и выплюнула ему в лицо приличный сгусток ярко-розовой пены. Лео отшатнулся с воплем и, царапая пальцами глаза, исчез из поля зрения Деклана. Чуть погодя Деклан услышал шум воды, потом незнакомый голос, спокойно и тихо увещевающий Лео, потом зашипела гидравлическая дверь, кто-то испуганно забормотал, и Деклан снова оказался в одиночестве.

Ящерица не сводила с него глаз-бусинок. Деклан не шевелился, и она, издав тихий мурлыкающий, одобрительный звук, снова погрузила клыки в рану. Длинные суставчатые пальцы ее лап крепко цеплялись за пропитанные кровью джинсы.

Любая попытка оторвать ящерицу от ноги только злило ее. Правда, в Деклана она плевать не стала, но угрожающе зашипела, когда он осторожно протянул к ней руку. Удивительно, как такая пасть вообще поместилась в яйце: ящерица легко могла отхватить большую часть пальца. Деклан поднял руки, признавая поражение. Он и так уже потерял слишком много крови.

– Правильно, – сказал незнакомый голос из-за ящиков с крысами и мышами. – Только что вылупившийся детеныш не нападет, если добыча не проявит признаков страха. На вашем месте я бы постарался вообще не двигаться.

Голос был мужской, с отчетливым акцентом.

– Добыча? Это вы обо мне? – нерешительно спросил Деклан.

Медленно моргнув, ящерица наградила его блаженным взглядом. Из углов ее пасти потекли красные струйки.

– Когда варайский брызгальщик вылупляется, остатки запасенной энергии он тратит на парализацию крупного грызуна, которым будет питаться следующие сутки. Боюсь, он ждет, когда вы прекратите шевелиться.

– Крупного грызуна? – Наверно, начала сказываться потеря крови или шок, но Деклану это показалось несколько оскорбительным.

– Что поделаешь, вам не повезло оказаться в неподходящем месте в неподходящее время. – Мужчина наконец вышел из-за ящиков – руки в карманах, походка нарочито размеренная. – Не знаю, как яйцо брызгальщика оказалось в кладке комодских ящеров, – этим вопросом я займусь позже. Сейчас нужно обездвижить детеныша, пока он не начал расти. Пока он не так опасен.

Таинственный незнакомец был невысок, но в нем чувствовалась уверенность, которая помогла Деклану успокоиться. Хоть кто-то знал, что происходит.

– Что с Лео?

Мужчина озабоченно хмыкнул.

– Я передал его на попечение вашей команды. Думаю, его сейчас везут в больницу, и надеюсь, что левый глаз спасут. – Он оперся о скамью, рассматривая Деклана. – Как самочувствие?

– У меня сотрясение, а к моей ноге прицепилась ящерица, – спокойно констатировал Деклан и удивленно спросил: – Почему это меня почти не волнует? И кто вы, черт возьми, такой?

Он дернулся, вдруг запаниковав. Брызгальщик угрожающе заворчал, крепче оборачивая хвост вокруг ноги.

Мужчина опустился на пол рядом с Декланом, вне поля зрения ящерицы.

– Спокойнее. Чем меньше движения, тем легче будет оторвать ее от вас. Что же до вашей реакции… В ее слюне содержатся опиаты, которыми она сейчас изо всех сил накачивает вас. К вашему счастью, вы больше крупной крысы, на которую рассчитано количество вещества. А я доктор Уотсон. А вы, я полагаю, Деклан МакРей.

– Доктор Уотсон… Ну да. Думаю, все возможные шутки вы уже слышали.

– Да, меня мало что может удивить. Могу я попросить вас об одолжении, мистер МакРей?

Деклан подавил истерический смешок в ответ на нелепо вежливый вопрос. С этим парнем, очевидно, стоило вести себя почтительно.

– Что угодно, доктор Уотсон. Просите.

– Спасибо, – серьезно ответил Уотсон. – Скажите, вы видите у рта детеныша, сбоку, ряд продолговатых выростов? Маленьких, округлых и розовых? Я бы посмотрел сам, но боюсь его рассердить.

Деклан медленно наклонился к ящерице. Ее голову окружал большой капюшон, складывающийся, как зонтик, и закрывающий бока ее головы. Деклан очень осторожно и спокойно протянул к ней руку. Она следила за ним блестящими глазками, не разжимая челюстей, и он тихонько приподнял мягкие кожистые складки и заглянул под них.

– Вижу наросты, но они не розовые, скорее зеленоватые.

– Отлично, – сказал Уотсон, вытаскивая из ящика на стене баллон с двуокисью углерода. – Вторичные ядовитые железы еще не сформировались. Это трудно определить сразу: у нас очень мало данных о развитии особей этого вида.

– У кого «у нас»? – спросил Деклан, а потом до него дошел смысл слов Уотсона. – Что было бы, если бы наросты оказались розовыми?

Уотсон мрачно улыбнулся.

– Мне осталось бы только предложить вам выпить и скрасить ваши последние часы.

– Понятно, – пробормотал Деклан слабым голосом. – И сколько времени этим железам нужно, чтобы сформироваться?

– Надеюсь, что вам не стоит об этом беспокоиться, – ответил Уотсон.

Он поднял баллон и направил раструб на ящерицу.

Деклан вздрогнул, ящерица зарычала.

– Подождите! Вы что, хотите ее заморозить? Она же ни в чем не виновата!

Уотсон замер и странно посмотрел на Деклана.

– Жалеете существо, покалечившее вас и, возможно, ослепившее вашего товарища? Не ожидал.

– Меня, может, и накачали ядовитой слюной, но я не идиот, – ответил Деклан. – Как можно винить животное за стремление выжить? Найдите какой-нибудь другой способ отцепить ее.

– Он чрезвычайно чувствителен к холоду, но углекислота просто погрузит его в спячку, – сказал Уотсон. – Не переживайте, мистер МакРей. Мои моральные установки в отношении необычных существ очень крепки. Я не меньше вашего хочу видеть его живой и здоровой.

Возможно, дело было в яде, но Деклан сразу поверил Уотсону.

– Ладно, – буркнул он, ложась на пол и чувствуя ужасную усталость. – Давайте.

Уотсон кивнул и нажал на рычаг баллона. Ногу Деклана обдало холодом, острая боль пронзила бедро, и он опять отключился.

Он очнулся в больничной палате. Медсестра зашивала его рассеченную бровь. Стоящий рядом врач прищелкнул языком и вколол ему налоксон.

– Хватит с вас обезболивающих, – сказал он.

– Вообще-то мне никаких обезболивающих не давали, – заметил Деклан, но взгляд, который бросила на него медсестра, дал ему понять, что легче перенести боль, чем объяснить про естественные опиаты в слюне варайского брызгальщика.

Выйдя из больницы и стоя в толпе курильщиков, Деклан позвонил старшему группы. Ему очень хотелось знать, что произошло и откуда взялся этот Уотсон.

Шерил, его начальница, не проявила особенного участия.

– Деклан, в инкубаторной словно стадо слонов прошло! Лео накачали успокоительными, на восстановление ему понадобятся недели! Все здание кишит страховыми агентами, и я еще должна пытаться скрыть, что вместо Прийи работал ты!

– Но, – сказал Деклан, – что это была за ящерица? И…

– Не желаю больше слышать об этом! Наслушалась, когда тебя грузили в скорую. Я не утверждаю, что ты перебрал, находясь на рабочем месте. Не утверждаю, что из-за тебя случилась утечка газа или химикаты разлились. Но у тебя проблемы даже без болтовни про розовых ящериц и долбаного доктора Уотсона!

Шерил бросила трубку, а Деклан спросил себя, не пригрезилось ли ему все это. Хотя нога болела слишком ощутимо для галлюцинации. Местная анестезия постепенно проходила, Деклан начинал чувствовать швы. Нет, все это было на самом деле.

Когда на подъездную дорожку вырулил знакомый зеленый «ровер», у Деклана уже не осталось сил на вопросы и недоверие. Он просто вполз на сиденье рядом с водителем и пристегнулся.

– Я тебя прошу, смени контактное лицо, – сказал Андерс, выезжая на дорогу.

– Ладно, – пробормотал Деклан, осторожно прижимаясь лбом к окну.

– Я самый лучший бывший парень в мире, – сообщил Андерс.

– Ага, – сказал Деклан и закрыл глаза.

– И сейчас ты ужасно жалеешь, что бросил меня.

– Не играй с огнем, друг, – предупредил Деклан.

Слюны тысяч ящериц не хватило бы, чтобы он смог спокойно дослушать тираду Андерса.

**Часть II. Крыса с Флит-стрит как она есть**

Деклан снова встретил Уотсона в бедфордширском зоопарке. Он прошел между вольерами прогулочной походкой, не обращая внимания на знаки, предупреждающие об ограничении доступа, остановился и принялся наблюдать, как Деклан борется с антилопой. Удерживая ее коленом, Деклан влил ей в горло антипаразитическое средство и отпустил. Антилопа бросилась прочь, возмущенно тряся головой.

Деклан подошел к ограде.

– Как вы сюда пробрались?

Уотсон засмеялся, извлек из красивого кожаного портмоне удостоверение и показал Деклану.

– Пожизненный член правления.

– За какие заслуги дают пожизненного? – поинтересовался Деклан, облокачиваясь об ограду и глядя, как гарны [1] блуждают по маленькому загону.

– О, много за что, – беспечно ответил Уотсон. – А за какие заслуги посылают поить антилоп лекарством?

Деклан досадливо фыркнул.

– Ну, вам-то это известно лучше всех. Никто прямо не говорит, что неприятность в инкубаторной случилась по моей вине, но у единственного свидетеля до сих пор лицо в бинтах. Я, кстати, побеседовал с герпетологами [2]. Мне сказали, что варайские брызгальщики вымерли.

Уотсону хватило совести выглядеть виноватым.

– Боюсь, это убеждение наиболее безопасно. Если бы люди знали правду, то рано или поздно кто-нибудь загорелся бы идеей разведения брызгальщиков и получения экстракта из их слюны. А между маковым полем и полем, кишащим варайскими брызгальщиками, очень большая разница.

– Кто вы такой? – спросил Деклан.

Две недели назад у него не было повода для подобных вопросов. С точки зрения успешности его карьерного развития дело дрянь.

– Человек, способный оценить ваше отношение к своим подопечным, – ответил Уотсон. – И если вы до сих пор расплачиваетесь за него, буду счастлив замолвить за вас словечко.

– Нет уж, – сказал Деклан. – Я и так в центре внимания, мне хватит. Кто-то должен делать грязную работу; почему бы мне ее не сделать? Обо мне забудут через пару недель, например, когда вылупятся дракончики. Парочку удалось спасти, слышали?

Уотсон наверняка был в курсе всех зоосплетен. Не зря же его позвали разбираться с брызгальщиком.

– Слышал и очень рад. Вот, возьмите, – он протянул Деклану папку поверх ограды. – Хочу, чтобы вы знали, что детеныш хорошо перенес вынужденную спячку и уже обжился на новом месте.

Деклан открыл папку и просмотрел фотографии. Ящерица подросла, набрала массу; наросты на челюстях приобрели ярко-розовую окраску. Деклан вгляделся в один из снимков: стены, окружавшие вольер с песчаным полом, были выложены плиткой, как в старых зоопарках викторианской эпохи.

– Любопытный интерьер.

– Частный коллекционер, – сказал Уотсон. – Мистер МакРей, мне очень жаль, что не представилось возможности своевременно поблагодарить вас за помощь, но ваши трезвые суждения и доброе сердце, проявившие себя при крайне напряженных обстоятельствах, впечатлили меня. Я хотел бы иметь возможность вновь прибегнуть к вашей помощи, буде в ней возникнет необходимость. – Он забрал у Деклана папку и взамен передал ему визитку. – Если вы когда-нибудь задумаетесь о перемене места работы, буду счастлив, если вы вспомните обо мне.

Деклан повертел визитку в руках. Четкий и скромный шрифт, в телефонном номере странно мало цифр.

– Спасибо, но я люблю свою работу. Как правило.

Уотсон кивнул.

– Понимаю. Но все равно, прошу вас, не выбрасывайте карточку. У меня есть основания утверждать, что необычное, единожды появившись в жизни человека, мало-помалу становится обычной частью этой жизни.

Он взмахнул тростью, прощаясь, и зашагал по узкой дорожке между ограждений.

– Господи, надеюсь, он неправ, – прошептал Деклан.

Одного брызгальщика ему было более чем достаточно. Но визитку он все-таки сунул в карман комбинезона, прежде чем взяться за следующую гарну. Не бывает лишних связей в его области деятельности.

Через неделю зазвонил телефон. Первый и последний раз, сказал себе Деклан. В конце концов, нечасто тебя приглашают ловить огромную крысу в городских подземельях, и почти невозможно отказаться от такого приглашения.

На самом деле канализация под Флит-стрит не производила такого уж впечатления.

– Подождите-ка, – сказал Деклан, заряжая пистолет патронами с транквилизатором. – Такая доза бизона свалит. Насколько большие эти крысы?

– О, я думаю, сейчас уже довольно велики, – ответил Уотсон, надевая дирстокер и спускаясь в выложенный кирпичом тоннель.

Деклана охватило ощущение дежа-вю.

– Я это уже видел. В «Шерлоке Холмсе» не было такой сцены?

Лукавая усмешка появилась на губах Уотсона и мгновенно исчезла, когда из тоннеля донесся визг.

– Смотрите в оба! И под ноги в том числе. Здесь грязновато.

Из-за поворота показалась огромная мохнатая туша, и Деклан поскользнулся. Падая и задерживая дыхание, он успел прицелиться и выстрелить.

По крайней мере Уотсон привел его позавтракать в кафе, где завсегдатаями были водопроводчики и каменщики и никто не обращал особенного внимания на запах сточной канавы, исходящий от посетителей.

– Вы мне очень помогли, мистер МакРей, – сказал Уотсон, пригубив чай и разворачивая газету. – Я повторяю свое предложение работать на меня.

– Спасибо, – невнятно ответил Деклан сквозь огромный кусок яичницы. – Но я повторяю свой отказ. – Он запил яичницу чаем и развил свою мысль: – У вас очень интересно, очень, но у меня уже есть работа, и я, видите ли, приложил кучу усилий, чтобы на нее устроиться. Многие отдали бы руку и ногу за работу в лондонском зоопарке.

Уотсона слова Деклана не обидели.

– Понимаю. Лондонский зоопарк – образцовое заведение с богатой историей, а ваша преданность делает вам честь. Но я все равно прошу вас иметь меня в виду.

Деклан плюхнул на тост жареный помидор.

– Полагаю, об огромной крысе, живущей под Флит-стрит, распространяться не следует?

– Для всеобщего блага, – хором закончили оба.

Деклан рассмеялся и одним глотком допил чай.

**Часть III. Мотылек на воротах**

Деклану понадобилось больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли о существовании тайной организации, защищающей редких и опасных животных, чем шрамам на его ноге, чтобы поблекнуть.

– Загадочный мужчина, работающий в секретной организации, предложил мне работу, – полушутя сказал он Андерсу как-то за ланчем. – Как считаешь, принять приглашение?

Андерс выудил кусочек мяса из лапши.

– Зависит от того, насколько он симпатичный.

Деклан засмеялся, размазывая пасту по тарелке.

– Нет, я серьезно, – сказал Андерс. – Симпатичный? Что думает по поводу симпатичных, в данный момент свободных голубых ветеринаров?

– Понятия не имею. Этот пункт не входит в список моих требований к новому начальнику, – ответил Деклан и сам удивился наличию у себя списка требований к новому начальнику.

Андерс отпил вина.

– А стоило бы его включить. – Он покачал бокалом, задумчиво рассматривая Деклана. – Этот таинственный парень не знает, что ты гей?

Деклан поморщился.

– Он немного старомоден, Андерс. Мы как-то не обсуждали этот вопрос.

– Значит, не знает. Не думаю, что тебе нужна работа, на которой ты не можешь открыто заявить о своей ориентации. – Андерс отставил пустую тарелку и подтянул к себе тарелку Деклана. – По-моему, зоопарк – живое тому подтверждение. Тебя потихоньку оттесняют на должности все ниже и ниже с твоего прихода туда. Тебе не приходило в голову, что тебе доверяют только черную работу потому, что все чистенькие места автоматически отходят натуралам?

– Ты всегда видишь в людях самое плохое, – заметил Деклан. – Вот по этому твоему свойству я не скучаю совсем.

Тем не менее, слова Андерса заронили семя сомнения.

Телефон Деклана загудел, и он поспешно нажал кнопку приема, бросив взгляд на номер и усмехнувшись.

– Да, доктор Уотсон. Чем могу помочь?

– Это он? – одними губами спросил Андерс. – Скажи, что ты гей!

Деклан отвернулся от оживленной андерсовской пантомимы.

– Простите, вас плохо слышно.

Голос Уотсона звучал как из консервной банки и прерывался помехами. 

– Мистер МакРей, спасибо, что ответили. Мне нужно ваше мнение по поводу чендусских козлов.

На заднем плане раздалось хриплое, несчастное блеянье.

– Уменьшить вред для печени нам неплохо помогла гашеная известь. Правда, мы имели дело с гривистыми баранами, но, думаю, с козлами тоже сработает, – сообщил Деклан. – Вообще-то хорошо бы не допускать попадания таннина [3] в организм.

– Конечно, – ответил Уотсон. – Ему сто раз говорили, чтобы держался подальше от посадок.

Блеянье стало громче и настойчивее. Уотсон быстро крикнул кому-то что-то по-китайски и сказал в трубку:

– Мы попробуем ваше средство, спасибо. Вы очень помогли. Доброго…

Что-то зашипело, и связь прервалась. Деклан положил телефон на стол.

Андерс вытирал опустевшую тарелку Деклана куском хлеба.

– Похоже, ты уже принял приглашение.

Замечание Андерса о руководстве зоопарка запало в душу Деклана глубже, чем показалось сначала. Следующие несколько недель он провел в состоянии растущей паранойи. Это очень его огорчало: свою работу он обожал, и коллеги его были неплохие люди, пусть и не всегда следили за языком.

В конце концов он очень обрадовался звонку Уотсона, который пригласил его поучаствовать в вечерней охоте на гусениц в Сент-Джонс-Вуд [4], в составе большой разномастной группы. В Риджентс-парк группа выстроилась перед Уотсоном в ожидании указаний. Деклан мельком улыбнулся соседям – мужчине, одетому как на садовую вечеринку у королевы, и кому-то в таком огромном овчинном тулупе, что из-под него виднелись одни брови, – и обратился в слух.

Уотсон показал на некую похожую на бумагу субстанцию, прилипшую к нижней стороне детской горки.

– Время вылупления установить невозможно. Мы не узнали бы и про яйца, если бы школьница не принесла их на урок… – он нахмурился, очевидно, вспоминая что-то.

На помощь ему пришла женщина средних лет с платком на голове.

– «Расскажи-и-покажи», доктор Уотсон, – сказала она. – До сегодняшнего дня юная леди – София – хранила их у себя под кроватью. Она говорит, что нашла их здесь в воскресенье.

– Именно так, – кивнул Уотсон. – Разумеется, рвение юных энтомологов заслуживает всяческого одобрения и поощрения, и мы очень благодарны за внимательное отношение миссис Хуссейн к своим ученикам и их занятиям. Однако вышесказанное означает, что личинка выбралась из яйца больше семидесяти двух часов назад. – Он открыл коробку, стоящую у его ног, достал из нее и продемонстрировал всем огромный пухлый сверток, рыхлый и зеленый. – Сегодня днем я провел небольшое исследование и пришел к выводу, что у нас есть возможность окружить ее до появления взрослой особи.

Деклан провел носком ботинка по извилистой дорожке, проеденной в лужайке. У существа, проделавшего ее, рот был дюймов восемь в ширину. И таких дорожек от горки отходило не меньше дюжины. Деклан ощутил некоторый душевный подъем от перспективы охоты на огромных гусениц и сам не понял, хорошо это или плохо. В любом случае, это было куда увлекательнее разбора гор бумажек, которым ему пришлось бы заняться, останься он сегодня в зоопарке.

– Они ядовитые? – спросил он.

– Не смертельно, – ответил Уотсон, поворачиваясь к нему. – Но личинки покрыты волосками, при прикосновении к которым можно получить ожог, так что если найдете личинку, которая еще не окуклилась, не трогайте ее руками. Куколок можно трогать безбоязненно.

– Эй, Уотсон, – сказал голос из недр тулупа. – А что из куколок-то тех вылезет, не скажешь?

Уотсон помрачнел.

– Скажем так… Если бы они уже вылупились, мы бы услышали. На Тибете этот вид мотыльков называют «лунный лев».

Он задумчиво покачал сверток в руках, опустил его в коробку и закрыл крышку.

– Очаровательно, – сквозь зубы сказал другой сосед Деклана.

Он вынул из-под куртки короткоствольный пистолет и угрожающе молча двинулся через кусты гортензий. Деклана вместе с обладателем тулупа, который назвался Мэгзом, послали обследовать сад вокруг церкви.

– Первый раз охотишься на жуков для Убежища? – спросил Мэгз, ловко забравшись на мавзолей и сбрасывая с мраморной крыши листья.

Убежище?..

Деклан заглянул в мраморные урны, стоящие по бокам от входа.

– Что, так заметно?

– Вроде того. – Мэгз извлек из глубин тулупа фонарик и бросил его Деклану. – Пришел без подготовки. Через часик-другой совсем стемнеет.

Деклан пощелкал выключателем.

– Спасибо. А тебе не нужен?

Мэгз спрыгнул с крыши, приземлившись на четвереньки.

– Неа. Я и в темноте вижу. Фонарь держу для олухов всяких.

Осмотр отведенной им территории продвигался быстро. Пока Деклан обыскивал бетонный фонтан, Мэгз, стоя на скамье, рассматривал Уотсона, от ворот сада наблюдающего за рассредоточенными группами.

– Посмотри-ка на него. У него всегда такое лицо, когда он вспоминает прошлое. Как-то мы гонялись за панцирными угрями в Белгравии, и тут он так мечтательно говорит: «Я помню время, когда здесь был извозчичий двор. Ах, эти воздушные экипажи, запряженные лошадьми!» А мне в это время угорь чуть руку не оттяпал. Мелкая дрянь. – Мэгз помолчал, склонив голову набок. – Но на вкус отличная.

Деклан уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, о чем это он, но не спросил. Вряд ли ответ внес бы какую-то ясность.

Мэгз спрыгнул на землю и наклонился к сидящему перед фонтаном Деклану.

– Что это еще за двор?

Радужка глаз Мэгза была темно-оранжевая, зрачки – яйцевидные.

– Ну, – сказал Деклан, – сначала здесь держали хищных птиц, ну там для соколиной охоты и так далее. Потом тут устроили стойла.

Мэгз издал хриплый смешок.

– Теперь понял, почему он тебя притащил. У тебя мозги набиты под завязку, а я чуткий и востроглазый.

Первую куколку они нашли, когда сумерки начали сгущаться. Она прилепилась к стенке сарая. Мэгз побежал за Уотсоном, а Деклан взломал замок на двери сарая и взял там нужные инструменты. Он посчитал, что от взлома вреда будет меньше, чем если «лунный лев» набросится на кого-нибудь и съест его лицо. Мэгз и Уотсон застали Деклана за осторожным вырезанием куска жестяного покрытия стены вокруг куколки.

– Я решил, что так лучше, чем пытаться отодрать его, – сказал Деклан, придерживая куколку плечом.

Уотсон придержал ее рукой в перчатке, пока Деклан прорезал до конца, и они вместе опустили ее на землю.

– Очень правильно решили, мистер МакРей.

– Мистер МакРей… – насмешливо начал Мэгз и вдруг резко развернулся. – Слышали?

Уотсон вскинул голову.

– Что, Мэгз?

Сутулая фигура Мэгза вытянулась, напряглась, словно готовясь к прыжку.

– Как будто у кого-то штаны рвутся, – сказал он и вытянул длинную руку в направлении ризницы.

– Бежим, – просто сказал Уотсон, и через секунду Деклан обнаружил, что мчится к церкви сквозь тени сада.

Теперь и он слышал – даже сквозь хруст гравия под ногами – мягкий, шуршащий звук, как будто лопасти огромного вентилятора медленно ускоряли вращение. Мэгз скакал впереди на четвереньках, но и он двигался недостаточно быстро.

Уотсон догнал их, как раз когда от покрытой плющом стены отделился мотылек. Огромные зеленоватые крылья серебрились в свете уходящего дня.

– Проклятье, – выдохнул Уотсон, наваливаясь на трость. – Теперь придется попотеть, чтобы поймать его. И он голоден.

Развивать эту мысль не было нужды. Плотоядный мотылек в центре Лондона – этим все сказано.

– Он полетит на свет. Что у нас с луной? – спросил Деклан и подумал, что такие вещи следует знать, если отправляешься в поле с Уотсоном.

– Вчера было полнолуние, – тут же ответил Мэгз.

Деклан тоскливо посмотрел на дорогу.

– Стадион ведь в той стороне? Жаль, что нельзя включить прожектора. Нам нужен сильный источник света, ярче луны и огней города.

Уотсон задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по губам, потом достал телефон и набрал номер. Через пару секунд он тихо, но настойчиво заговорил с невидимым собеседником.

Мэгз состроил рожицу, покачался на носках.

– Понял теперь?

– Пока нет, – ответил Деклан. – Но это ничего, рано или поздно дойдет.

Несмотря на растущую опасность, он не мог удержаться от широкой улыбки. Кое-что он наконец понял – то, о чем говорил Уотсон: думать на ходу, в первую очередь стараться сберечь жизнь живого существа, и все это – быстро и в тайне. И это начинало Деклану нравиться.

Мэгз понимающе кивнул, сверкнув оранжевыми глазами.

– Для новичка ты хорош.

– Да, я понимаю, что существуют временные ограничения, – огрызнулся в этот момент Уотсон. – Я состою в правлении Мэрилбоунского крикетного клуба, и если вы приложите некоторое усилие, то вспомните, что я присутствовал на том заседании. Однако я полагаю, что если вы проигнорируете это предупреждение, определенные санкции непременно воспоследуют. И я ни в коем случае не стану выступать в вашу защиту. Да. Благодарю.

Он сунул телефон во внутренний карман пиджака, сложил руки на груди и с мрачной улыбкой уставился на крикетную площадку. Ночную тишину разорвало нутряное мощное гудение, и прожектора, вспыхнув, залили округу светом.

– Ух ты, - сказал Деклан.

Уотсон выглядел оправданно самодовольным. Он отправил нескольких членов группы, в их числе и Мэгза, подогнать грузовик к ближайшим воротам.

Когда Деклан и Уотсон перебегали Веллингтон-роуд, над ними пронеслась тень. Деклан вскинул голову: два серебристо-зеленых крыла, каждое размером с простыню, несли на свет прожекторов мохнатое зеленое туловище. Мелькнули изогнутые мандибулы, похожие на длинные зеленые бивни. Деклан и Уотсон пробежали через турникеты. Охрану, похоже, предупредили: никто их не задержал, наоборот, распахнули перед ними двери.

– За какие заслуги обеспечивают круглосуточный доступ в «Лордс» [5]? – спросил Деклан, летя по бесконечным коридорам, выходящим на поле.

На деле коридоры оказались куда длиннее, чем казалось по телевизору.

У выхода на поле Уотсон остановился, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

– Я в какой-то степени стоял у истоков. Хорошо, что нет служителей. Сейчас нам только их не хватало.

– Ну конечно, мы преследуем плотоядного мотылька, но основная опасность, разумеется, исходит от служителей.

– Я предпочту мотылька, честно говоря. – Лицо Уотсона было совершенно серьезно, но глаза его лукаво блестели.

Погоня, очевидно, нравилась ему так же, как Деклану. Чувство одного дела на двоих кружило голову.

Деклан прищурился, закрываясь рукой от света.

– Вон он!

Крылья «лунного льва» печально трепетали у северного прожектора, как носовой платок на ветру.

– Прожектора слишком сильно нагревают воздух, гималайскому виду не очень комфортно при такой температуре, – заметил Уотсон.

Действительно, мотылек начал отдаляться от ламп. Медленно, по спирали он опускался к зеленому полю.

Уотсон снова спрятался в коридор.

– Теперь нам нужна половина коровьей туши и очень большая сеть.

– На знаменитом крикетном стадионе, – уточнил Деклан.

Уотсон беспечно взмахнул рукой, и тут же мимо них пронеслись Мэгз и еще пять человек. Они тащили половину коровьей туши.

– Никогда не понимал, как можно считать крикет скучной игрой, – сказал Уотсон, нахмурился и торопливо шагнул на поле. – Нет-нет! Не на ворота! Ради всего святого, проявите уважение! Положите мясо за пределами поля!

Мотылек почуял запах практически сразу, как только мясо было уложено на краю поля. Он легко сел на мясо и принялся ощупывать его подрагивающими усиками. Едва его крылья замерли, Уотсон подал знак выпускать сеть. Мотылек ничего не заметил: бивнями он отдирал от туши куски и самозабвенно жевал.

– Бедняжка, – сказал Мэгз, один за другим облизывая длинные окровавленные пальцы. – Отлично ее понимаю.

Восторг захлестнул Деклана, начисто выбивая из головы представления о сдержанности и субординации, и он порывисто схватил Уотсона за руки:

– Гениально! Просто блестяще! – тут же отпустил его, закинул руки за голову и крутанулся на каблуках.

Случившееся не помещалось в голове. «Лордс». Огромный плотоядный тибетский мотылек. От ощущения эйфории было трудно дышать.

Уотсон ухмыльнулся. Возбуждение Деклана, похоже, передалось и ему.

– Неплохо получилось, верно? Кстати, насчет источника света – прекрасная мысль. – Он посмотрел на прожектора, продолжающие освещать каждую травинку на поле. – Но я все-таки консерватор. Крикет – не ночная игра.

Деклан расхохотался, вспомнив, что его дед говорил почти то же самое, и тут же почувствовал, как радость сдувается и утекает. Именно поэтому он так и не признался бабушке с дедом, что он гей.

Уотсон почувствовал перемену настроения Деклана.

– Что такое?

– Ничего, – сказал Деклан и протянул Уотсону руку. – Я великолепно провел вечер. Спасибо, что позвонили.

Он повернулся и пошел по коридору к выходу на улицу, чувствуя спиной взгляд Уотсона. Но если бы Деклан обернулся, он немедленно выложил бы Уотсону все и его больше никогда не позвали бы поработать вместе. Уотсон явно принадлежал к старой школе, морщился, даже слыша неправильно произнесенное слово, и Деклан не мог представить, как рассказывает Уотсону о своей ориентации.

По дороге домой, сидя в одном автобусе с людьми, которые понятия не имели о том, что где-то в городе живет огромный плотоядный мотылек, Деклан убеждал себя, что молчать о себе его заставляла не трусость и ничего постыдного тут нет. И все-таки ему было стыдно перед собой, потому что несмотря на все уверения в том, что работа в зоопарке привлекала его куда больше, чем Убежище Уотсона, он сам понимал, что это не так.

**Часть IV. Не хватает только льва**

От предложений, поступавших с этого номера, трудно было отказаться.

– Я послал за вами машину, – сказал Уотсон, – и должен попросить вас поторопиться, если вы не возражаете. Есть срочное дело. 

Деклан протер глаза и взбрыкнул ногами, сбрасывая одеяло.

– Нет проблем. Буду внизу через минуту.

Спросонья неловко он влез в джинсы и относительно чистую рубашку. Насчет отсутствия проблем он не врал: ему было не привыкать к ночным звонкам. Для любого ветеринара, особенно специализирующегося на крупных животных, способность вскочить, побежать и быстро справиться с экстренными обстоятельствами была практически обязательным условием при приеме на работу. Смущала Деклана только частота звонков Уотсона. Неужели он был единственным знакомым Уотсону ветеринаром на весь Лондон? Не был он и самым опытным и умелым врачом в городе, он признавал это сам: по работе в зоопарке ему приходилось сталкиваться с настоящими знатоками многих отраслей ветеринарного дела. Но Уотсон никогда не просил посоветовать хорошего специалиста. Он всегда просил помощи у самого Деклана.

Тогда на крикетном поле Уотсон не стал снова предлагать Деклану постоянную работу. Деклан поставил сам себе условие: если просят помощи – помоги, на большее не рассчитывай. Так было спокойнее. Он получал удовольствие от разовых поручений, в остальном же вел обычную размеренную жизнь.

Прежде чем позвонили в домофон, Деклан успел опрокинуть в себя чашку холодного кофе и засунуть в рот кусок пиццы. Спустившись к ожидавшей его машине, он оторопел: перед ним стоял элегантный «Бентли», словно облитый черной смолой, с держателями для флажков, пусть и пустыми сейчас, – хоть сию минуту на парад. Деклан кивнул стоящему рядом с машиной водителю и забрался на заднее сиденье, немного стесняясь своих поношенных джинсов и рубашки с разными пуговицами. В голову пришла шальная мысль – не помахать ли царственно из окна, – но Деклан прогнал ее. Уотсон этого не одобрил бы.

Ехали они недолго, но Деклан успел задремать и вздрогнул, открыв глаза и увидев проплывающие мимо ворота с надписями «Королевские стрелки» и – большими красными буквами – «Частная собственность». Деклан потряс головой, пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве. Темза справа, станция «Тауэр Хилл» слева… Огромное здание, мрачные каменные стены… Деклан подался вперед, постучал в стекло, отделяющее салон от водителя:

– Приятель, ты… ты меня в Тауэр везешь?

Водитель сухо улыбнулся:

– Не волнуйтесь, сэр. В наше время мы, как правило, не задерживаем посетителей надолго.

Ребенком Деклана водили в Тауэр. Он посмеялся над бифитерами, насмотрелся на королевские драгоценности и прилично испугался истории о том, что будет, если вороны покинут Тауэр. Кажется, что это было сотни лет назад, думал Деклан, идя по нескончаемым, вымощенным каменными плитами коридорам за водителем, который, судя по пистолету на поясе и наушнику в ухе, был не только водителем. Они вышли из здания, все ускоряя шаг, и почти побежали по бархатной траве к маленькому деревянному строению на вершине невысокого холма. Строение освещали тусклые фонари в кованых железных футлярах. У входа стоял Уотсон со стопкой полотенец в руках.

– Обещаю вам пространные разъяснения, как только это станет возможным, но сейчас вам нужно принять душ. На вас есть какие-нибудь драгоценности?

– Что? – переспросил Деклан, но Уотсон толкнул его к полевой душевой кабинке и знаками приказал раздеться.

Повиноваться Деклана заставило доверие, которое он питал к Уотсону, нестерпимое любопытство и мысль, что посреди ночи в Тауэре может случиться что угодно.

– Дьявол! – вода оказалась такой ледяной, что у Деклана мгновенно вылетело из головы, что он стоит голый перед человеком, в общении с которым стоит следить за языком, особенно здесь.

Уотсон подобрал с земли одежду Деклана и передал ее охраннику.

– Приношу глубочайшие извинения. Воду приходится греть на огне, но сейчас на это нет времени.

На Уотсоне было что-то вроде пижамы – хлопок, очень просто скроенный. Намыливаясь крошечным кусочком щелочного мыла и вглядываясь в странный костюм, Деклан понял, что это хирургическая форма из сотканной вручную ткани.

Уотсон деловито протянул Деклану полотенце и такую же форму.

– Новый век – новые проблемы, – заметил он, пока Деклан натягивал форму на влажное тело. – Искусственные ткани, запахи, пища иногда мешают в нашем деле.

Деклан уже привык к таким полупонятным разговорам. Уотсон никогда ничего не говорил прямо, и приходилось собирать крохи информации по ходу дела. Так или иначе, Деклан подумал о пицце, которую съел перед уходом, и на всякий случай тщательно прополоскал рот.

– Все, я чист. Кто наш пациент?

Лицо Уотсона вдруг осветилось удивительно радостной улыбкой.

– Кое-кто особенный.

Он открыл дверь. На каменный порог упал желтый прямоугольник света.

Деклан не сразу понял, что за существо стояло на выстланном соломой полу стойла, потому что вообще не думал, что они существуют. Животное было лохматое, тускло-коричневое и совсем маленькое – едва ли двенадцать ладоней [6] в высоту. Но когда оно повернуло голову к двери, в свете фонарей блеснул рог, растущий изо лба, – витой, как и говорилось в легендах, хоть и пятнистый, коричнево-серый, как коровий или козлиный. У животного были большие, сияющие, золотисто-карие глаза, и Деклан сразу понял, что оно разумное. Животному было страшно и больно, и Деклан остро почувствовал то же самое. Если бы не Уотсон, поддержавший его, Деклан упал бы на колени.

– Спокойно, – сказал Уотсон. – Она просит помощи. В первый раз это трудновато перенести.

Единорожиха переступила с ноги на ногу, тихо застонала, и Деклан наконец заметил, какой большой у нее живот.

– Она жеребится?

– Рожает, - поправил Уотсон. – Насколько мы можем понять без диагностического оборудования, которое сюда вносить нельзя, детеныш идет задом.

– Мы – это кто? – спросил Деклан, протягивая руку к единорожихе, чтобы она привыкла к его запаху.

Она осторожно обнюхала его пальцы и низко опустила голову.

Уотсон указал на смотровое окно, толстое и пузырчатое, стоящее у ближайшей стены. На нем лицом к стене висел большой экран и веб-камера. С экрана смотрела женщина с темными волосами и прекрасными глазами.

Она приветливо помахала Деклану.

– Мистер МакРей, Джеймс много рассказывал о вас. Жаль, что наше знакомство состоялось в таких обстоятельствах. Я доктор Магнус. Позвольте ввести вас в курс дела. 

Она начала перечислять предпринятые меры, а Деклан приступил к осмотру животного. Высокий светловолосый конюх, одетый так же, как Уотсон и Деклан, поглаживал единорожиху по морде, пока Деклан измерял температуру и пульс. Выглядела единорожиха неважно: глаза ввалились, десны были тревожного белесого оттенка.

– Как давно начались схватки?

– Двадцать восемь часов назад, – сказала доктор Магнус, – как раз в прошлую полночь. Обычно схватки длятся от двенадцати до пятнадцати часов.

– Обезвоживание и усталость, – констатировал Деклан, передавая Уотсону деревянный стетоскоп. – Тем не менее, сердце плода бьется ровно и чисто, если восемьдесят ударов в минуту для них в пределах нормы. Плод не беспокойный, это хорошо: значит, пока он не испытывает дискомфорта.

Доктор Магнус молчала, и Деклан в конце концов сам пришел к выводу, который, по-видимому, сделала она еще до того, как Уотсон вызвал Деклана.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я его развернул? Я бы не рекомендовал этого делать. Эта процедура небезопасна, даже если речь идет о знакомых мне животных, а здесь мне придется действовать вслепую. Риск повредить плаценту, разорвать матку слишком велик. В данном случае лучше просто постараться как можно скорее вытащить плод.

– Вы можете это сделать? – нетерпеливо спросил Уотсон.

Деклан подумал о последствиях. Он едва мог представить себе внутреннее устройство единорожьего организма и не имел возможности отслеживать свои действия. Хирургическое вмешательство тоже не выход, оно вообще редко применяется к копытным.

– Не думаю, что справлюсь с этим лучше всех. Неужели нет никого более опытного, чем я?

– Есть, но я в другом полушарии, – коротко ответила Магнус. – Я могу рассказать вам о ее анатомии. Я никогда не принимала такие роды, но с детенышами единорогов пообщалась вдоволь.

Деклан подошел к экрану и тихо сказал:

– Тогда вы осознаете риск. Есть еще один вариант, куда более безопасный для матери.

Он потер глаза. Он ненавидел принимать подобные решения, но иногда это было неизбежно.

– Нет! – вдруг сказал конюх, поняв, что Деклан имеет в виду. – Я запрещаю.

– Уиллс, будь благоразумен. Послушай мистера МакРея, – попросила Магнус. – Если погибнет детеныш, есть шанс, что через некоторое время она родит другого. Но если мы потеряем их обоих, это будет катастрофа, и ты знаешь, почему.

Парень скрестил руки на груди.

– Нет. И не спорьте. Детеныш не должен погибнуть. Она не позволит, и я тоже.

Деклан прищурился, вглядываясь в конюха. Кажется, он только что стал свидетелем королевского волеизъявления. Ну ладно.

Магнус вздохнула и коротко кивнула.

– Что ж, мистер МакРей. Джеймс говорит, что вы ловите на лету; давайте проверим. Полагаю, вы работали с антилопами? Ширина таза сравнима с шириной антилопьего. Это, конечно, не обычная лошадь, но устройство плаценты примерно такое же. Голова детеныша будет прижата к груди, ее трудно будет нащупать даже в нормальном положении…

В конце концов Деклан просто доверился своим инстинктам и чутью; на его взгляд, это было лучшее в практической ветеринарии. Когда ему удалось ухватить заднюю ногу детеныша, на него нахлынула такая волна восторга, что он задохнулся. Деклан прищепнул кожу у раздвоенного копытца, детеныш недовольно взбрыкнул, и Деклан счастливо рассмеялся.

Наконец, когда в щели в стенах стойла заглянул рассвет, крошечное сморщенное тельце соскользнуло на землю с влажным звуком. Деклан очистил рот и ноздри детеныша и растирал его полотенцем, пока шерсть не встала торчком. Мать издала тихий, встревоженный звук. Все затаили дыхание. Через несколько бесконечных секунд жеребенок глубоко вздохнул и ответил матери. У Деклана не было сил даже порадоваться. Он отошел, спотыкаясь, к стене и сполз на пол на кучу соломы.

Уотсон сел рядом на перевернутое деревянное ведро и протянул Деклану грубую глиняную кружку горячего чаю.

– Держите. Самое меньшее, что вы сегодня заслужили.

– Отличная работа, Деклан, - сказала Магнус.

Она выглядела ничуть не бодрее Деклана, хотя в ее часовом поясе вечер только начинался.

Деклан вцепился в кружку и подтянул колени к груди. Принц так и не оставил своего поста рядом с единорожихой. Она вылизывала жеребенка, а он стоял рядом, готовый отразить любое посягательство на мать и дитя.

Деклан качнул кружкой в их сторону.

– И что все это значит?

– Это, – торжественно провозгласил Уотсон, – значит, что королевская линия пока не рискует пресечься и в королевстве будет царить мир.

– Обожаю королевские свадьбы, – тихо сказала доктор Магнус.

– Можно мне остаться и понаблюдать за ними? – спросил Деклан. – С матерью все будет в порядке, но я хотел бы убедиться, что не возникнет проблем со вскармливанием. Если все пойдет нормально, риск отказа от детеныша уменьшится, как обычно происходит у не наделенных разумом видов. Думаю, что тут та же ситуация, как и у людей и высших приматов.

Доктор Магнус тихо рассмеялась.

– Простите, мистер МакРей, но вам стоит перестать отказывать нам. Вы слишком хороши, чтобы работать где-то кроме Убежища.

– Хелен, – взмолился Уотсон, – прошу тебя, не приставай к мистеру МакРею после того, как он любезно пожертвовал часами отдыха, чтобы помочь нам.

– Буду, – упрямо ответила доктор Магнус. – Работая в зоопарке, он даром растрачивает свои силы. Мистер МакРей… Деклан… Я знаю, что ваше нынешнее занятие весьма почетно, но неужели вы можете искренне признать, что оно интереснее того, чем вы занимались сегодня?

Деклан с несчастным лицом уткнулся в чашку. Магнус была права: о сегодняшней ночи он не постеснялся бы рассказать внукам, если бы планировал их завести.

Уотсон коснулся его руки:

– Не давайте себя запугать. Я крайне признателен вам за помощь и надеюсь, что наше сотрудничество продолжится вне зависимости от места вашей работы.

Деклан смотрел на них, на сидящего рядом Уотсона и далекую Магнус; они смотрели на него. Что-то странное, чужеродное было в их манере говорить и держать себя. Очевидно, что они давние друзья: они заканчивали друг за друга предложения и перебрасывались колкостями с легкостью, которую дает только очень долгая и близкая дружба. Иногда Деклану казалось, что он здорово ошибся, прикидывая их возраст.

Тем хуже. Чем человек старше, тем он консервативнее.

– Я не такой, как вы, – вдруг выпалил он. – Вы посмотрите на себя: на короткой ноге с королевским домом, совершенно ясно, что вы богаты и влиятельны. Не думаю, что впишусь в ваш мир.

– Мы хорошо разбираемся в людях, Деклан, – серьезно сказала Магнус, – и знаем, что вы такой же, как мы, поверьте. Мы видели вас в деле: вы принесете большую пользу нашей организации. Судя по тому, что мне рассказывал Джеймс, нет нужды сомневаться в вашей рассудительности, а если бы у нас были сомнения по поводу вашей честности, вы не переступили бы этот порог.

Уотсон повернулся к Деклану:

– В чем бы ни состояло ваше затруднение, уверен, мы сможем вас понять.

Деклан попробовал вообразить, как представляет доктору Уотсону своего гипотетического парня, или между делом сообщает, что уезжает на выходные с другом, или даже собирается сочетаться узами брака, но белесый ужас немедленно вытеснил из головы все мысли. Деклан прижал кружку ко лбу и закрыл глаза.

– Или, может быть, мы что-то сделали не так? – предположил Уотсон.

Деклан, видимо, дернулся, и Уотсон кивнул.

– В таком случае, позвольте заверить вас, что я сделаю все возможное, чтобы приспособиться к вашим нуждам, если вы предоставите мне такую возможность, разумеется.

– Я гей, – сказал Деклан, – и не стану притворяться кем-то другим даже ради этой работы.

Он внимательно смотрел на Уотсона в ожидании реакции, но она пришла со стороны Магнус. Ее губы дрогнули, она резко встала из-за стола, ее каблуки зацокали по полу, удаляясь, хлопнула дверь. Деклан растерянно повернулся к Уотсону.

– Она смеялась надо мной?

– Не над тобой, мой милый, – кисло ответил Уотсон.

– Как вы меня назвали? – изумился Деклан, но Уотсон промолчал.

Успокоившись, доктор Магнус вернулась за компьютер, но в глазах ее все еще искрился смех.

– Приношу глубочайшие извинения, мистер МакРей. Доктор Уотсон сам виноват. Джеймс, я втолковываю тебе, что нужно разработать политику приема на работу, с восьмидесятых годов. А ты продолжаешь считать, что политкорректность зашла слишком далеко.

– Да, продолжаю, – сухо ответил Уотсон. – Я никогда не подверг бы дискриминации человека за его предпочтения. Я просто не понимаю, какое отношение личная жизнь имеет к работе.

– А вы можете поручиться, что так будет всегда? – быстро спросил Деклан, опережая Магнус. – Вас это, может, и не волнует, но как насчет вашего будущего преемника? Он может и не разделять ваши взгляды на этот вопрос.

Похоже, ни Уотсон, ни Магнус об этом никогда не задумывались.

– Лучше оформить ваши принципы официально, – сказал Деклан. – Никогда не знаешь, что случится завтра. Огромный тибетский мотылек, автобус со сломанными тормозами, старость… Никто не вечен.

Прикусить язык он не успел и тут же об этом пожалел. Он сидел в стойле в Тауэре, где только что разрешилась от бремени единорожиха, рядом с доктором Уотсоном, который помнил лошадей в Белгравии.

Уотсон усмехнулся смущению Деклана.

– Что ж, если официальная политика так нужна, могу я попросить вас разработать ее?

– А такое, – Деклан махнул рукой в сторону принца Уильяма и единорожихи, – у вас часто случается?

Магнус наконец рассмеялась во весь голос.

– Да, почти ежедневно.

Смех у нее был очень заразительный, и Деклан тоже не выдержал.

– Что ж, думаю, придется согласиться.

– Добро пожаловать в Убежище, мистер МакРей, – сказал Уотсон и улыбнулся им обоим.

______________________

[1] Гарны – винторогие антилопы.

[2] Герпетолог – специалист по рептилиям, изучающий их поведение, строение и особенности; ветеринар, специализирующийся на лечении рептилий.

[3] Таннин – вяжущее вещество, в наибольшей концентрации встречающееся в коре дуба.

[4] Сент-Джонс-Вуд – исторический район Лондона, часть административного округа Вестминстер, считался и считается одним из самых дорогих и престижных районов.

[5] «Лордс» – крикетный комплекс в Сент-Джонс-Вуд, один из лучших в мире.

[6] Ладонь (хенд) – 4 дюйма, 10,16 см; 12 ладоней – примерно 122 см.


End file.
